The present invention relates to wind power devices.
In wind power devices it is basically known to arrange a transmission, a machine which works for example as a generator, and a rotor as individual elements on a common frame which is turnable about a substantially vertical axis on a tower (tarret) support for bringing the rotor always in favorable orientation relative to the wind direction. A braking device is arranged on the above mentioned frame and can stop the rotor when needed. The support of the rotor shaft is formed by a horizontal bearing, and couplings are provided between the remaining operational elements of the system located on the frame, namely the gearbox and the generator.
The whole arrangement which is located on the frame is protected by a protective hood from weather conditions. A maintenance platform is further provided on the whole arrangement and serves for required maintenance works in a secured position. This is required since the above mentioned frame is located at a relatively great height over the ground in correspondence with the dimensions of the tower.
The above described arrangement of the wind power devices provides for the advantage that the operational elements located on the frame can be formed as conventional standard parts which can be exchanged when needed in a fast and simple manner. The disadvantage of this arrangement is, however, the relatively great structural volumes and relatively heavy construction which is required partially by the overmounted bearing of the rotor shaft. The numerous bearing points on the frame as well as the coupling aggregates form numerous points which have to be maintained and also have problematic accessibility which require maintenance platform. As a result of this, maintenance works with this arrangement are not only expensive but also must provide additional features which increase the mass of the system supported on the tower bearing. The known system is also not favorable with respect to mounting, since the provision of numerous individual aggregates requires adjustment works. Finally, the great number of individual aggregates also negatively affects the efficiency of the whole system.
The German document DE-OS No. 3,031,390 shows a wind power device with a rotor which is also arranged in overmounted manner. Here a housing which accommodates the transmission also contains a generator and control-and regulating elements, including the elements which serve for rotor pitch angle control.
Finally, the German document DE-PS No. 3,012,069 discloses a support for a rotor in a wind power device in which the rotor is also beared overmounted, and a supporting element is arranged on the rotor. The supporting element merges into a sleeve which surrounds the cylindrical housing of a multi-stage transmission and is supported on the outer surface of the housing of the transmission. The transmission housing is mounted on a basket which carries a generator.